


Once Upon A Coffee Shop

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sassy Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Sam: Gabriel is…different to say the least. But, there’s something about him that pulls Sam in like a magnet.Gabe: The new guy, Sam Winchester, is kinda cute. He keeps catching Gabriel’s attention, especially when he shows up twice a day, every weekday. So of course Gabe feels compelled to flirt with him…and possibly sleep with the new cutie too.





	1. This Could Be The Start Of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title inspired by the Daughtry song "Start of Something Good".
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Sam was accustomed to being the new guy, what with his Dad always moving around. But this time was different, and he knew it. He set the last box down on the floor and sighed.

 

"Thanks guys." He paid the movers, and they quickly left, leaving Sam alone with himself in his new, empty apartment. He opened the box next to him and dug out his laptop from inside a bundle of shirts. He opened it and signed in. His laptop gave Sam some sort of clear head; an easy access to his thoughts that actually made sense.

 

Maybe he should look for a job. Yeah, that would make sense. He searched locally for "help wanted". Nothing really caught his eye. Sighing again in defeat, Sam grabbed his jacket, laptop, and cabbie number. Maybe he'd see something around town.

 

An hour later…

 

Sam walked into the coffee shop, and took a look at the board. The guy behind the counter turned around. He looked up. Sam looked down. God, this man was short.

 

"What can I get you, Gi-friggin-gantor?" The man said jokingly. Something about this man, maybe it was his unnatural short height, made Sam crack a smile. He liked the way the barista talked. Like, his voice was different, but yet Sam didn’t think it was an accent. The man’s hair caught the light just so, and it looked as if it was made of pure gold. Sam’s hand slightly moved forward to try and run his fingers through the man’s hair, but stopped suddenly and internally kicked himself for it. What was he thinking?

 

"Uh..." Sam started, trying to look away from the cute barista. "Excuse me, but are you the owner?"

 

"Am now. Manager's on vacation, so now I'm in charge. What's up?"

 

"I'm looking to apply for a job and thought maybe you could help me?" Sam asked politely. The short man, Sam could see his nametag now on his green apron, Gabriel, leaned on the counter with one hand.

 

"So you mean to tell me, out of all the places in the entire town, you choose this dump?" Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam swallowed.

 

"Um...yes?" Sam said, unsure, making it sound more like a question than answer. Gabriel shrugged.

 

"Sorry, kiddo. Normally, I'd tell you to go see the boss, but since he isn't here, I can't really hire anyone right now. It's not within my authority. But I'll take your resume, if you want." Gabriel said, extending a hand. Sam gave him a copy of his resume. Gabriel looked it over. "Sam Winchester, huh?" Gabriel once again lifted his eyebrows questioningly. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I know. Like the rifle." He said the boredom in his voice completely evident.

 

"No, I was going to say I know what to call you now." Gabriel chuckled.

 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. My name's Sam." Sam held out his hand to shake.

 

"I meant more along the lines of Samsquatch, but I'm Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe or the Trickster." Gabe said, smiling deviously as he shook Sam's hand. Gabe's hand was really warm. In a pleasant, comforting way. Sam laughed nervously. His cheeks felt hot.

 

"Uh, okay. I think I'll stick with Gabe." Sam said uncertainly. Gabe shrugged again, and he seemed to have made a habit of it.

 

"Your loss. So what can I get you in the meantime, Samsquatch?" Gabe said; his arms crossed on the table. Sam looked up to the board behind Gabriel.

 

“Uh, just a black coffee, please.” Gabe gave Sam a dull look.

 

“Wow. You’re boring.” He replied flatly, but made Sam’s drink anyway.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Gabe smiled back at Sam, making some small part of Sam feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Whoa. He just smiled and chuckled.


	2. Painful Pasts, Embarrassing Presents, And Promising Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe likes this new (but cute) customer who comes every day, and plans to speed things up and become more than just Sam's barista.

Sam Winchester gave Gabriel a rush that he hadn’t felt in a while. Seriously, he was actually nice to his customers while Sam sat at his seat by the window, laptop open, and reading over who knows what. Sure, Gabe wasn’t doing the best service because he was constantly distracted by the man who was surely the world’s tallest person. But then again, when did he ever give good service? Every once in awhile, Sam would look up at Gabe from across the shop and blush. Sam's blush, Gabe soon found out, was the world's cutest thing. For as tall as he was, Sam was real shy and bashful.

Damn adorable.

The man had come every morning before he went to find a job, and every evening after he'd found nothing. One evening, which was a few weeks after Sam had found a job after nearly a month of searching, Sam looked up at Gabe from the line of people waiting and smiled. Gabe involuntarily smiled back without thinking. He then remembered what he was doing and looked down at the coffee he was pouring. There was more on the counter than in the cup, and the dark black extremely hot liquid was quickly inching towards him.

"Oh shit!" Gabe exclaimed, jumping back. Out of habit, he looked up. Sam, as well as many other customers, was staring. What set Sam apart, besides the fact of his ever-present adorableness, was that Sam was trying not to laugh. But before Gabe could shoot him a glare, a wet towel was thrust into his hands by his evil manager. Gabriel began cleaning, which was in his top 10 of things he hated to do.

By this point, Sam and Gabe were, well, still acquaintances. It frustrated Gabe that he was only Sam's barista and not his friend or something sexy.

When it was finally Sam’s turn in line, everyone else had either patiently waited and got their coffee or got annoyed at Gabe’s charming charisma and left.

Perfect.

Sam stepped up to the counter, and Gabriel put his forearms on the counter in opposite directions. He leaned forward, closer to Sam. The gorgeous man in front of him was wearing a red plaid shirt. Gabe had never seen so much plaid in his life. He was pretty sure Sam’s entire wardrobe consisted of jeans that toned his ass perfectly and every plaid shirt in XL Moose size in the world.

“So what’ll it be, Samster? The usual or will we spice up your life for once?”  Gabe asked, waiting for the blush and light scoff that normally came with as the order of (what Gabriel had stated to Sam several times) the world’s dullest way to drink coffee. But Sam just stared at Gabe with his hazel-green eyes and smiled. Gabe smiled back. More like smirking than anything, but hey, a smile’s a smile, no matter how smug.

“Actually…” Sam started.

“Yes’m?” Gabriel waited.

“I might regret this, but…I actually wanted to try something new and was wondering what your recommendation might be.” Sam said, gesturing with his hand. Gabe’s smile widened in a way that should’ve made Sam nervous and make him almost regret his decision.

“Yessir, well you’ve come to the right advisor. So you say you wanna try something new, right?” Gabriel said with a devious smirk that should’ve let on more than he wanted it to.

“Yes…?”

“How do you feel about the whole “public sex” thing, then?” Gabriel said with a shit-eating grin. Sam ducked his head, and chuckled. There was no way he could ever deny that blush. Even Yellow Dog knew Sam was blushing.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see you blush one more time.”

Sam blushed even more and avoided Gabriel’s gaze as best he could. Not that he succeeded, anyway. He put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight. Then he contorted his face until it was…wait, was that a… abitchface? Gabriel was taken aback. No way. Sam, blushing, innocent, prude Sam had a bitchface? Gabe wasn’t believing what he was seeing.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Gabriel thought aloud.

“What?” Sam asked, and looked around, as if there was someone else in the shop. As if there were any people. Besides, even if there was, there wouldn't be any that mattered to Gabriel in the shop besides Sam.

“You.”

“Me?”

“You have a bitchface.” Gabriel stated, as if it wasn’t obvious. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Now you sound like my brother.” This comment made Gabriel bite his tongue. Brother. That was not how he wanted Sam to think of him. Time to speed things up.

Gabe took off his apron and sat down at the nearest table and gestured for Sam to sit. Sam followed him to the table, but saw that only one chair was at it.

“You had to pick a table with only one chair?” Sam stared Gabe down. Gabriel smiled up at the freakishly tall man.

“Yep. I’ll give you this one if you want as long as you let me sit in your lap.” Sam rolled his eyes and Gabriel noted the immediate blush that was becoming a delicious habit for Sam. The Winchester pulled out another chair from another table and Gabe pouted. “Well aren’t you the sharpest tool in the shed.” He smirked. Sam chuckled and smiled, making Gabriel feel better. “Here, let’s chat, new guy. I don’t know much about you. I’ll make you a drink and you tell me your life’s story. Deal?”

“Okay.” Sam said simply as Gabriel got up, put the “Closed” sign on the door, turned on the lights since it was getting dark out, and made Sam a chocolate lover’s extreme with non-fat cream. He set it down in front of Sam, who took a sip and nodded his approval.

“So…this brother of yours. Got a name, kiddo?” Gabriel began. Sam nodded.

“Yeah: Dean. Could be kind of a jerk at times, but he was always good at heart.” Sam explained, smiling a little to himself.

“Wow. You’re hard as a tack. No mush whatsoever.” Gabe commented, words dripping with sarcasm. Sam scoffed again. “So where is this so-called Dean? He move in with you?” Sam’s face fell, though it seemed to Gabriel that Sam didn’t realize it.

“No, he and I were living together after our dad died in an accident, and then…” Sam stopped and stared at the floor, lost in memory. Gabriel just watched Sam, unsure of what to do. Sam looked back up at Gabe. “And then he died.”

“How’d it happen, if you don’t mind me asking?” Gabriel asked quietly. Sam stared at the floor some more, thinking.

“The dumbass got himself mauled to death by a dog.”

“A dog…” Gabriel said, but it sounded more like a question than anything. Sam took a breath and looked Gabriel in the eye.

“Yeah. He was taking a walk in the neighborhood, then this big –and I mean huge- black dog comes out of nowhere and knocks Dean to the ground. I was down the street a ways talking to our neighbor, Ruby, and by the time I got there, Dean was ripped to shreds and the dog had run off. I feel like I was only there that day just to see him die. I couldn’t save him.” Sam said, trying to keep his head above water. “I got to him, and he was bleeding really bad. His chest had been ripped wide open, and he was gushing blood everywhere. I took him to a hospital, but he didn’t make it. Doctor said he lost too much blood already and…”

Gabe wasn’t good with sad people. He was known to have heartless relationships with people and not really feel much for it. But when Sam talked about Dean, it was different: there was this feeling, in Gabe’s gut, that he should do something.

So Gabriel reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand, and squeezed it gently, hoping it was the right thing to do. Sam gave a small smile of appreciation.

“So you moved here to get away from your brother’s death?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. Then he barked out a bitter laugh. “No I moved to get away from Ruby. She took me in after Dean died, and we… got close. Then she tricked me, lied to me, and cheated on me. Caught her with some girl named Lilith and I moved out that day. So I moved here on my own.” Sam finished. Gabe nodded.

“What about your mom? Or any other siblings?” Sam shook his head again.

“Mom died in a house fire when I was six months old and I don’t have any other siblings.”

“I’m sorry about your brother, kiddo. I take it you two were close.”

“Yeah. We were. He taught me everything.”

“Older bro?”

“Yeah.”

“Mmm. Yeah I know what that’s like.” Gabe said, sighing with resentment he didn’t mean to come out. Sam caught it, though.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I got a younger brother. And two older brothers, if you can call them brothers. Course, when my baby bro, Cas was born, Mom died. And a few years later, badda-bing badda-boom; Dad left and my older "brothers"," Gabriel made air quotes, "became serial killers, and I had to raise little Cassie on my own at sixteen.” Sam’s mouth was agape. “Careful, you might become an old lady and swallow a fly, Sam.” Gabe said, though the humor was gone from the joke.

“...serial killers?”

“Bingo.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Novak.”

“Like, Michael and Luke Novak?”

Michael and Luke Novak were the United States’ “Most Wanted” for several years. Gabriel had never lost count of how many people his brothers had killed. It was the thing he never let himself forget. Fifty-two collected murders in twenty-one states. One of them being Gabe’s father. Luckily for the public, both men were caught and put on death row. They died two years back and that was the day Gabriel prayed to God for the first and only time. To thank Him for the extinguishment of Luke and Michael so that no one would ever be hurt by his fucked-up family ever again.

“Ding. Ding. Ding. Winner, winner, chicken dinner for the tall Samsquatch.” Gabriel confirmed, but once again, the wit was dry like the Arabian desert.

“They’re your older brothers?” Sam asked, not believing. Gabriel nodded, ashamed.

“We don’t get to pick the family we’re born to, right?”

“So what about Cas?”

“He turned out well. Became a doctor and saves lives. He’s living in the next town over now. Has been for a few years.”

“Wait, in what town? I lived in the next town over with mybrother.”

“Lawrence.”

“Dr. Cas Novak?"

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“He was the one who helped my brother when I brought him to the hospital the day he...didn't make it.” Gabe’s brain was still in pissed-mode from talking about Michael and Luke, and his brain couldn’t quite comprehend Sam’s words.

“What?”

“The day Dean…the day I brought my brother to the hospital, the name of his doctor was Doctor Novak.” Sam explained.

“Blue eyes? Dark hair?” Gabe asked quickly.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam confirmed. Gabriel busted out into laughter.

“That’s weird.”

“Yeah. So if you're brothers were infamous, wouldn't I have heard of you and Cas before? Like, weren't you ever interviewed for things?" Sam asked. Gabe shook his head.

"No. I was asked by a lot of press, but I didn't want Cas to be raised like that and I had nothing to say about the matter. Other than Luke and Michael were dead to me and I hoped they went straight to Hell, don't pass go, don't collect two hundred." Gabe explained. And it was true. The bastards got more than they deserved, just having simple lethal injections . To Gabe, they should've died the same way as their victims: eyes burned out with a lighter, then stabbed through the heart. But they were dead, and that was good enough for Gabriel.

"Well you did good with what you had." Sam said, giving Gabe a bittersweet smile.

"How so?"

"Well you and Cas turned out pretty good, considering all the crap you two've been through." Gabe smiled. Was Sam really that forgiving?

"But Cas couldn't save Dean... I'da thought that you'd hate me and my little bro." Gabe replied honestly. Sam folded his hands in his lap, fingers still entwined with Gabe's.

"Not really, I mean, he did all he could. I just needed to realize Dean was gone from the moment he was ripped open." Sam paused. "I mean, he at least put him in a coma, Dean didn't die die. But he doesn't have enough blood to wake up and the hospital doesn't have a lot of donors. I tried to give them as much of mine as possible, but he needed more than they were willing to take from me."

"So...let me get this straight: your bro becomes puppy-chow, you take him to see my younger brother, and give him most of your blood, then he goes in a coma? So he's not dead, he's just in a coma?" Gabriel clarified. Sam nodded.

"But if he doesn't get enough blood soon, he will be. Dean's strong, but I don't think he'll pull out of this one." Sam confessed.

"Hm. Is he here or still back in Lawrence?"

"Lawrence."

"You check on him often?"

"Yeah. I call everyday, and I go see him on weekends or whenever I can. But I need to stop because he's gone and I need to accept that. That's another reason why I moved." Sam replied. Gabe nodded. He understood what it was like to give up on your family. He'd given up on Mike and Luke a long, long time ago.

"Well I wanna go down to see him sometime with you." Gabe spoke up. Sam looked at him, surprised.

"You would? Why?"

"Well, I won't if you don't want me to, but not only does it give me an excuse to check up on Cas and hang out with you, but Dean sounds like a cool guy. I can kinda relate to him." Gabriel said truthfully. Sam nodded.

"Okay sure. Not tomorrow, I got work. How about we drive down Friday night? Spend the weekend there?" Sam asked. "Only if you want to." He added quickly.

"Samsquatch, it would be my genuine pleasure." Sam smiled and stood. Sam jumped suddenly.

"Oh, here's my number. Y'know, for times and whatever." He said, writing it on a stray napkin. Gabriel smiled and gladly accepted it.

"Then here's mine." He wrote it on the other half of the napkin and tore the thin piece of paper in half, Sam's number he kept. The other half with his number he handed to Sam. Gabriel stood as well. He took their drinks and went into the back where pastries were made and set out dough to thaw for the morning. Sam had followed him. "I...uh, really liked this. Maybe we could do it again sometime...?" Gabriel gave him a mischievous grin and set down the dough.

As Gabe had turned around from the counter, Sam had pushed Gabriel against the counter, put his arms around Gabriel, and kissed him. Gabe melted like butter and curled his fingers into Sam's long, caramel locks of hair. Sam put one of his giant moose-paws on the small of Gabriel's back and the other on the back of his head. Sam's tongue slipped into Gabriel's mouth, and Gabe moaned. His gasp got tighter on Sam's hair.

Sam pulled away and flitted his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally do that kinda stuff. I'm sorry, Gabriel." Sam apologized. Gabriel just stared at him.

"Sam, why the hell did you-" he was cut off.

"I really don't want to ruin this. I like talking to you, I'm so sorry I promise I'll never do it again." Gabriel shook his head at Sam.

"You didn't let me finish. Sam, why the hell did you stop?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked at him in surprise, as if this wasn't the answer he thought he would get.

"I..."

Before Gabe would let Sam give a real answer, he grabbed Sam's collar and dragged him down into another kiss. But this time, Gabe put Sam's hands where he wanted them. One on his hip, the other on his crotch. Sam obliged, squeezing Gabe's hips and pressing down on Gabriel's pants. Gabriel moaned and his hips began to roll into Sam's touch as Sam palmed him through his jeans.

Sam was opening his and Gabriel's pants as Gabe heard Sam:

"Gabriel?"

Gabe snapped out of his fantasy and looked down at the counter in front of him. Fuck, he was hard. How embarrassing. He continued facing the counter and pretended to be enraptured by the dough he was supposed to be getting out.

"Yeah?" He answered over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go, so...see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya."

He heard the front door close and the little bell chime. Then, he made sure Sam was gone, then locked up and went home. Which wasn't that far, he lived next door to save gas. Plus it helped that he only needed to get up early enough for a shower and breakfast and then go to work. It was hard to be late.

He got home, put his apron down and went right for the bedroom. He laid down on his back. His hands went straight for his dick, stroking himself after removing his stupid jeans. He stroked himself, and gasps escaped him.

"Sa-" he bit his lips to stop from saying it.

But then he could feel it building up inside of him, and the need to release was just so strong, and he imagined those damn moose hands and Sam's hair getting in his face as he topped Gabriel.

"Nnn-" Faster.

He could see the bead of sweat Gabe licked from his neck, Sam's muscular chest all sultry and hot.

"Yes-!" Harder.

Fucking Sam. Fuckin Sam. Fuckin-

"Oh, God! S-Sam!" Gabriel cried out, moaning Sam's name as Gabe was coming. Hot bursts of sticky white goo, and he loved it, seeing Sam finish him off. Then Sam kissed him tenderly and flopped down next to him. Gabriel's breathing slowed, and he cooled off. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Sam.

He was so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been sadly discontinued by the original author and I'll upload the remaining available chapters here :)
> 
> Life ain't worth livin' without Destiel angst, Sabriel fluff and Stucky obsession.


	3. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries his hardest to deal with the constant reminder of Dean slipping away from him. Luckily, Gabe's there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from the OneRepublic song: "All Fall Down".

Sure it was four am. A voice in his head kept telling him that he shouldn't be awake. But Sam was, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Gabriel. How he’d offered to go and see Dean with Sam, and how strange it was to know the man who was the brother of the doctor who was in charge of Sam’s brother. He was sweet, but not sappy enough to make it a sob-fest.

 

Sam had been harboring a crush on Gabe since they first met, and tonight was the first big one-on-one moment since then. And now, they were going to spend the weekend together. He'd been a little hesitant knowing his school girl crush was the younger brother of America's Cruelest Murder leading members, but Gabriel seemed like he could be trusted, and Sam was hardly ever wrong about a judge in character. He'd only ever slipped up once, and that was...

 

Well, Ruby didn't seem to have always been a traitorous bitch.

 

He rolled over, onto his side. Sleep was a necessity: he had work tomorrow. But then, there were those eyes, pouring into his soul every time Sam stared at the back of his eyelids. Those deep, treacherous, rabid red eyes that burned into Sam's memory like a hot iron brand. He'd never forget the look that damned canine gave him before it dashed off. Almost like it knew what kind of hole it would rip into Sam's heart in the coming hours. He'd considered therapy, but what would be the point? He knew what he saw, and he was dealing as best as any normal person could deal with what he was going through. But the truth of the matter was that he wasn't dealing. And deep down, Sam knew it, much as he denied it. Sam was losing Dean, and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it was the hardest blow.

 

So... It was gonna be another sleepless night of nothing but thinking. Great.

 

~~~

 

Sam pulled up to the "Coco Ca-bean-a Café" and texted Gabriel.

 

I'm here. You ready?

 

The reply took a minute, but eventually came in.

 

You're adorable, Samsquatch. Gettin' your panties all bunched up for me ;)

 

The young Winchester snorted, and couldn't help but smile. A few moments later Gabriel exited the coffee shop and slid into the passenger seat after throwing his duffel bag in the backseat. Sam put his hand on the clutch, but didn't squeeze the trigger to shift into D.

 

"You waiting for an invitation, Sam? Or just the Apocalypse?" Gabriel asked when Sam hesitated a little too long.

 

"No, just lost in thought, I guess." Sam murmured, and shifted the gear.

 

~~~

 

Gabe had gone to get coffee while Sam waited for the nurse to get the okay to let him in the room with Dean. And just about a minute and a half after Gabriel had walked away, the nurse led him to the room. Before entering, he paused.

 

"Can you tell the man I came with what room I'm in?" He asked. She nodded, bouncing her blonde bun on her head.

 

"The short fella with light hair? I can only let him in if he's family, sir. Are the two of you related?"

 

"We're...um," Sam knew there was a good chance of this happening. He'd thought out the answer, and it was just a matter of whether or not she bought it. "He's my husband."

 

"Oh. Well, that makes sense then. I'll tell him if I see him." She wandered off, but turned around halfway down the hallway. "I should've guessed, by the way you look at each other." She added with a wink. Sam was momentarily startled by this, but he pushed aside the thought when he saw Dean through the window in the door.

 

Sam pushed through and sat in the chair adjacent to his brother's bed, eyes never moving from Dean. He sighed, and listened to the stillness of the room, save the constant ripple of sound originating from the monitor that was the only proof that his older brother was still alive.

 

He had said all that there was ever to be said before, hoping that Dean heard him, though deep down, he knew it wasn't possible. Sam wished there was something he could say now, to express his feelings perfectly and lift this pressure off his chest and heart, but he could never find the right words, no matter how many times he tried.

 

Dean was dying.

 

But he wasn't getting to live, either. And that fact always pissed off Sam. The fact of the matter was, that no matter how angry he got, no matter how frustrated he was, nothing would change. Sam grabbed Dean's motionless hand that sat beside his covered body on the bed, and felt his throat tighten. He choked back a sob, but felt hot tears fall uselessly down his face.

 

Dean was all the family he had left, and he was losing him too. Dean didn't have enough time left to live.


	4. Similar Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As broken as he thinks he is, Gabriel realizes he's not the only one. And now that he sees this new side of Sam, he might just realize how perfect they would be for each other.

Coffee was his thing. It had always been Gabriel's thing, ever since Luke had taught him how to use that cracked up old pot they called a coffee maker all those years ago. The memories, true, were bittersweet, but Gabriel could never deny that he missed his brothers. They were a family, once. Before Mom died and Dad went mental. Before Mike and Luke became killers, because they were still his brothers before they became infamous murderers.

 

He managed what he could with the piece of crap in front of him that this hospital's excuse of a coffee. When he was at least half satisfied with what he was able to conjure with his vast skills, Gabriel grabbed the two cups and headed back to the waiting room where Sam had just been, but was no longer. Confused, he turned around to head to the front desk, but just as he did, he turned right into someone, nearly spilling hot coffee all over the two.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Sorry!” She apologised quickly, and Gabe saw it was a nurse.

 

“No, it’s my fault. Uh, hey, you haven’t seen the guy I was with, have you? About six and a half feet tall, long hair, really cute?”

 

“Actually, your husband asked me to look for you, and tell you to go right on into the room. Room 209.” She said, pointing down the hall.

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel stopped in his tracks. “My… husband asked you to say that?”

 

“Oh, yes. You two are adorable together, by the way.” She sighed contentedly. “You kids these days.” Then she wandered off down the hall, humming happily. Gabriel chuckled to himself, and made for room 209. He opened the door, and was about to spit out a snide comment about Sam’s way of smuggling Gabriel into the room with him, before he saw Sam sitting in the chair beside Dean.

 

His face was ashen, and he oddly resembled a puppy who’d been kicked in the face, only to fall down the stairs. He looked tired, but also on the brink of tears. It seemed like he didn’t even noticed Gabriel come in.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel called out quietly. Sam jumped, and looked up, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

 

“Oh, Gabe. Hey. Didn’t see you there.” Sam said, standing and taking the coffee Gabriel handed to him.

 

“He seems alright. Well, as in, he seems coma-peaceful, but you know what I mean.” Gabe tried, having a hard time with words, which was something that didn’t happen to him quite too often.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, I appreciate it, Gabriel.” Sam showed a hint of a smile, and that was incentive enough for Gabriel to try and bring out the full, happy Sam that he knew.

 

“Hey, look on the bright side, at least you know the guy who’s looking out for him is related to someone you can trust.” Gabe pointed out, and Sam gave him a sly, side-smile.

 

“I guess that’s true.”

 

“Speaking of which, where is Cassie? I wanna see him.” Gabe said, setting down his coffee on a nearby table and looking around. “Is there a “doc-call” button that I can press to get him to come down here?”

 

“Gabe, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal to call the doctor in here if there’s no real issue with the patient.” Sam reminded him.

 

“Aww, c’mon Sam. You gotta live a little to have fun.” Gabe winked, and searched the walls, but found no such button. He turned back to a shit-eating grin on Sam’s behalf.

 

“Toldja.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, stuff it with my-”

 

“Mr. Winchester?” A voice came from the door as it opened. A pair of clear blue eyes and a mess of black hair clothed in a white doctor’s outfit was staring at Sam, then turned his gaze to Gabe in disbelief. “Gabriel?” Dr. Castiel Novak asked.

 

“Hey, bro.” Gabe gave a slight wave of his hand and was sporting an amused smile as he leaned against the wall casually.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Sam here is a close friend of mine, and I told him that I’d go see his brother in the hospital when I learned you were his doctor.” Gabriel explained honestly.

 

“Oh. Then how’d you get into the room? This is a family-only visitation process.” Castiel crossed his arms, and looked at his older brother with a waiting eye, knowing Gabe played some kind of trick -as he always did- to get what he wanted. Gabriel laughed, and pointed to Sam.

 

“I said I was his husband.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

 

“Because you know me.” Gabriel smirked, causing Castiel to even crack a small smile. He scoffed, and rolled his bright blue eyes, but Gabriel knew better. Castiel didn’t always have the most obvious way of showing his affections, but living with the nerdy little guy had it’s perks, like knowing what he meant by his little ways of response.

 

“Well, why don’t you and I talk outside, while we let Mr. Winchester have a moment alone with his brother?” Castiel suggested, lightly tugging on Gabriel’s arm.

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind it if Gabe stays. I really don’t mind him being here.” Sam gave a polite smile in Castiel's direction. The doctor nodded, and stood in the doorway.

 

“I understand. But if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make my rounds.” He said. “But if you have the time, I was hoping that you could join me for dinner. It’s been awhile since Gabriel and I have seen each other, and I wouldn’t mind you coming along as well.” Castiel offered, and Sam nodded.

 

“Thank you.” With that, the youngest Novak took his leave. Sam looked back at Dean and said nothing more. Gabriel pulled a chair next to him.

 

For the longest time, Gabe wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Sam wasn’t ignoring him, but his eyes never moved from Dean’s pale, unmoving face. Gabe thought that maybe he should leave, but then Sam put his hand on Gabe’s, and he was definitely not leaving now.

 

“Thank you.” Sam murmured quietly after a moment, the only sound that rode on the air was Dean’s heart monitor beeping the background.

 

“For what?”

 

“Coming with me. It’s hard, coming here sometimes, but I dunno. This time it just seems… easier.”

 

“Well, then, you’re welcome, I guess.”

 

There was another lengthy pause, while Sam stared at Dean’s comatose body. But then Sam was squeezing Gabriel’s hand and standing.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

“Alright, you go, I’ll catch up in a sec.” Gabe responded, and Sam left.

 

Gabe looked at Dean, listening to the monitor beeping periodically. Gabe sighed, and watched the door close behind Sam. He watched Dean, his pale skin practically dusty with lack of movement, and his light brown hair stiff from not being washed.

 

“Hey, Dean. I’m Gabriel.”

 

Part of him wanted to laugh, because he was talking to a coma patient who obviously couldn’t hear him, but he also wanted to say a prayer for Dean, because he felt so bad about his condition (not that Gabe prayed, he hadn’t since “God” skipped out on saving his brothers, and he figured it just wasn't worth it anymore). He wasn’t involved enough to cry, nor did he really ever cry in the first place.

 

“I, uh…” Gabe chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look, I really like your brother, Sam. He’s sweet, and funny, and… well, perfect. And the way he cares for you is honestly the kindest thing I’ve ever seen. And I was hoping I could talk to you, from one older brother to another. Sam unbreakingly loves you, I’ve seen it myself. And from what I’ve heard, and being able to relate, I know you love him too.” Gabe put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, and looked him in his moon-colored face. “I gotta thing for your brother, Dean. And I promise, I’ll take care of him. There comes a time in a man’s life where he can’t keep watch over his little brother anymore. Hell, you’ve been around my little bro more than I have, recently! Anyway, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be the one to take care of your brother from now on. Not saying that I don’t think you’ll wake up, or anything, but I just… I promise to take care of him, if you keep an eye on Cas, deal?” Gabe finished, and slowly walked away. “Y’know, I’m beginning to enjoy these little talks of ours.” He joked, falling back into his normal self. “I look forward to our next meeting.”

 

And with that, he left to go find Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last available chapter.


	5. Nothing Compares To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **incomplete unposted draft by the author

Gabriel is without a doubt the most emotionally confusing person Sam has ever met.

And okay, sure, Sam's not exactly being upfront and honest with Gabe about the way he feels, but then again, it's not like Gabe is being any help either! Sam sighs as he walks alongside Gabriel as they exit the hospital together. He's not entirely sure why Gabriel stayed behind in Dean's room, but Sam could hear talking as he walked away, and he's pretty sure it wasn't Dean speaking. What could Gabe possibly have to say to Dean?

 

Questions raced through Sam's mind so fast it made his head spin. He kept walking though, but slightly gasped when the back of his hand brushed against Gabriel's. The two men looked back at each other, and Gabriel smiled warmly up at the other man.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
